bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bazzard Black
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = | waga = | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | zawód = Stern Ritter "H"Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Baza Wandenreich | krewni = ? | edukacja = | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa Płomienie Reishi | debiut w mandze = Tom 56, Rozdział 494 | debiut w anime = | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = | angielski głos = | hiszpański głos = }} jest Quincym działającym w Wandenreich oraz jednym ze Stern Ritterów, obdarzonym atrybutem "H''" - "''The Heat".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strona 6 Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B w pełnym mundurze bez peleryny Bazz-B wygląda niczym z kapeli punkrockowej. W uszach ma kolczyki, a do tego fryzurę w stylu mohawk. Jego strój nie odbiega od standardowego stroju Stern Ritterów, czyli białego munduru, składającego się z płaszcza sięgającego do kolan, na którego na wysokości łopatek widoczny jest symbol Wandenreich. Oprócz tego, nosi białe zawijane spodnie oraz wojskowe buty z twardą podeszwą. Obuwia nie wiąże do samego końca. Sznurówki dosięgają do pewnej wysokości i wiązane są wokół kostek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strona 15 Osobowość Niezbyt wiele wiadomo o usposobieniu tego Quincy. Bazz-B wydaje się być osobą śmiałą, nie mającą szacunku do przeciwnika. Widoczne jest to, gdy atakując Yamamoto krzyczy w jego kierunku: "Giń, staruchu!". Widocznie lojalny względem Yhwacha; razem z Äsem i NaNaNą natychmiast atakują wszechkapitana, który ma zamiar z nim walczyć, jednocześnie narażając się na jego kontratak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 4-5 i 8 Jest również zimny i bezwzględny; bez wahania przydeptuje głowę błagającego o pomoc Shinigamiego, najprawdopodobniej krusząc mu czaszkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 15 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B po ataku Yamamoto Po otrzymaniu wezwania od lidera Wandenreich, Bazz-B, jak i inni Stern Ritterzy, gromadzi się przy Bramie Słońca, stamtąd podróżują do Seireitei, aby uczestniczyć w podboju Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-3 Na miejscu, Bazz-B wraz z pozostałymi tworzy filar niebieskiego ognia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 16-19 Kiedy do filaru zbliża się Izuru Kira wraz z oficerami 3. Oddziału, Stern Ritter wystrzeliwuje wiązkę energii, która przebija Kirę. Następnie atakuje pozostałych Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 10-14 Gdy Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto staje do walki z Yhwachem, Bazz-B wraz z NaNaNa i Äs Nödtem przybywa, by pomóc w walce, jednak wszechkapitan wszystkich trzech atakuje płomieniami swojego Bankai. Po śmierci lidera Soul Society, Yhwach zarządza pełną anihilację obozu Shinigami. Bazz-B mocno poparzony, jednak wciąż żywy, depcze głowę jednego z leżących Shinigami. thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B powstrzymany przez Jugrama W siedzibie Wandenreich, Yhwach ogłasza swojego nowego zastępcę, Stern Rittera "A" - Uryū Ishidę. Bazz-B wraz z pozostałymi członkami jest bardzo zdziwiony tym komunikatem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 1-5 Stern Ritter prosi lidera, aby rozważył tę decyzję, jednak przeszkadza mu Jugram, mówiąc, że sprzeciwy nie będą tolerowane, a opinie zbędne. Po ogłoszeniu wiadomości, członkowie Wandenreich zostają sami i wymieniają opinie na temat nowego dziedzica Yhwacha. Bazz-B oznajmia, że nie zamierza tego akceptować i ze złości odpycha służącą. Następnie wyrusza do jego wysokości, lecz nagle pojawia się Haschwalth. Obaj wypytują się gdzie idą. Bazz-B tłumaczy koledze, że zawsze myślał, iż on będzie dziedzicem i żaden ze Stern Ritter nie byłby temu przeciwny. Stern Ritter B oznajmia, że taka jest wola Ychwaha i nic nie można zrobić. Ten odpowiada, że stracił w jego oczach, nazywając Jugrama tchórzliwym draniem. Po chwili, Stern Ritter "H" nonszalancko mówi Haschwalthowi, aby zrezygnował ze stanowiska, by mógł zająć jego miejsce. Chcąc już walczyć, rozmowę przerywa Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Mówi on, jaki to Bazz-B jest spokojny, oraz że walki są niedobre, ponieważ lider ich nie lubi. Później oznajmia, że ktoś ma na niego oko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 6-15 Podczas drugiego najazdu na Soul Society, Bazz-B z wyraźną niechęcią i brakiem zainteresowania wystrzeliwuje błękitny płomień w stronę próbujących powstrzymać najeźdźcę Shinigami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zostają oni ochronieni przez ścianę lodu. Wówczas przed Quincym stają przygotowani do walki Tōshirō i Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 16-19 Po chwili milczenia, Quincy wydaje z siebie okrzyk zadowolenia. Twierdząc, iż dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie kapitana Hitsugayę, drwi z niego, nazywając go "Kapitanem od lodów", oraz przypominając mu, że to właśnie Cang ukradł jego Bankai. Tōshirō nie odpowiadając na drwiny ze strony przeciwnika i po chwili pauzy przedstawia się. Nie pozostając mu dłużnym, Bazz-B również wyjawia młodemu Shinigami swoje imię oraz tytuł. Wówczas Stern Ritter "H''" tworzy dookoła siebie wierzę ognia, krzycząc, że jego zdaniem przeciwieństwa się przyciągają - nawiązuje tu oczywiście do lodowych technik swojego oponenta.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 6-8 thumb|left|190px|Bazz-B przebity przez ostrze Hitsigayi Kiedy walka się rozpoczyna, Bazz-B drwi ze stworzonego przez młodego kapitana lodu, twierdząc, iż coś takiego jest w stanie stopić w mgnieniu oka. Następnie do starcia przyłącza się Matsumoto, która uwalnia swój Shikai, kierując go w stronę Stern Rittera. Popiół z jej Zanpakutō zostaje zamrożony przez Hitsugayę, a sam pył powraca do właścicielki, co tworzy próżnie w środku powstałej bryły. Członek Wandenreich od razu stara się pozbyć lodowej bariery, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu nie jest w stanie. Tōshirō dogłębnie tłumaczy działanie tej techniki, co Bazz-B odbiera jako zarozumialstwo ze strony Shinigami. Quincy pod wpływem gniewu stara się ponownie stopić lód, jednak bezskutecznie. Następnie zostaje przebity przez lodowe próżniowe ostrze Hitsugayi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 10-17 thumb|right|190px|Bazz-B wychodzący bez szwanku po ataku Hitsugayi Kiedy wydaje się, że przybity do ściany przez lód Bazz-B nie jest już w stanie walczyć, Stern Ritter niespodziewanie krzyczy do młodego kapitana, mówiąc, że nie powinien tak szybko odchodzić, ponieważ to dopiero rozgrzewka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 549, strony 16-17 Quincy roztrzaskuje lód, który trzyma go przy ścianie, po czym oznajmia, iż jego peleryna została doszczętnie zniszczona. Następnie zdejmuje podartą odzież wierzchnią i nawiązuje do wcześniejszych słów Tōshirō dotyczących tego, iż jego płomienie są słabe. Wyjaśnia, że w rzeczywistości tak nie jest, a potwierdza to fakt, iż Stern Ritterzy spaleni przez Bankai Yamamoto wciąż żyją, gdyż udało mu się zrównoważyć żar Zanki no Tachi swoim własnym. Dodaje, że żałuje, iż nie może walczyć z Hitsugayą w formie Bankai, ponieważ wtedy pokazałby mu, iż jest w stanie pokonać go jednym palcem. Po jego słowach, młody kapitan biegnie do ataku na członka Wandenreich, szykując formację ze swoją wicekapitan. Gdy zasłania się warstwą plecionego lodu, Bazz-B wyciąga jeden palec i kieruje go na przeciwnika. Korzysta z techniki Burner Finger 1, przebijając utworzoną lodową barierę jak i samego Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 6-7 i 13-17 thumb|190px|left|Bazz-B złapany w Rokui Hyōketsujin Ranny kapitan ucieka przed swoim przeciwnikiem. Bazz-B goni go i krzyczy sarkastycznie, by się zatrzymał, ponieważ rani tym jego uczucia. Kiedy Hitsugaya przymierza się do zaatakowania Stern Rittera i wysyła w jego stronę lodową falę, ten z łatwością ją topi jednym palcem, powtarzając, iż taka technika nigdy go nie dosięgnie. Gdy przedziera się przez strumień lodu, wpada we mgłę. Członek Wandenreich zachowuje jednak spokój i rozwiewa powstałą dywersję za pomocą Burning Stomp. Okazuje się, że kapitan stoi tuż przed nim, co dziwi Quincy. Pyta się Tōshirō, czy nie powinien starać się lepiej wykorzystać mgłę do zaatakowania go, jednak ten odpowiada mu, iż nie miał czasu na wymyślenie nowej strategii. Oznajmia, że ta chwila wystarczyła mu na utworzenie pułapki. W tym momencie wokół Bazz-B zapala się kilka płomyków lodu, które zaczynają obejmować Stern Rittera. Po chwili ogromna fala lecąca do góry całkowicie obejmuje jego ciało, tworząc słup lodu, Rokui Hyōketsujin. Lód ten zostaje jednak z łatwością zniszczony przez Bazz-B, który drwi z siły kapitana. Uderza zszokowanego Shinigami i atakuje za pomocą dwóch palców, Burner Finger 2. Atak tworzy ogromną eksplozję i "dziurawi" wroga. Niewzruszony członek Wandenreich przymierza się do wykończenia przeciwnika, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym przybyły Cang Du, który przypomina mu, iż przed wyprawą na tę wojnę obiecali sobie, że kapitanowie ze skradzionymi Bankai będą walczyć z tymi, którzy je odebrali. Oznajmia, że osobą, która powinna zakończyć jego egzystencję, jest on sam.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 6-16 Moce i umiejętności Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Bazz-B jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami rangi kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Zwiększona siła: Bazz-B jest wystarczająco silny, aby gołymi rękoma rozbić czaszki dwóch Shinigami wysokich rang oficerskich o ziemię, nie dając im czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcjęManga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 13-14 lub też aby rozbić czaszkę rannego Shinigami jedynie przy pomocy buta. Zwiększona prędkość: Bazz-B potrafi zadać fizyczny atak z wystarczającą prędkością, aby nie dać szans na reakcję czołowym oficerom z Zanpakutō w formie Shikai. Ekspert : Bazz-B na tyle sprawnie posługuje się tą techniką, że jest w stanie błyskawicznie wyskoczyć z filaru niebieskiego ognia i zaskoczyć swoją szybkością trzech Shinigami rangi oficera. [[Plik:R548 The Heat.png|thumb|right|190px|"The Heat"]] : Poprzez manipulację zawartymi w powietrzu Reishi, Bazz-B jest w stanie wytworzyć strumienie ognia, które może skierować na przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 548, strony 9-15 Według słów Stern Rittera, jego płomienie pod względem siły mogą równać się z tymi, które tworzył Ryujin Jakka Wszechkapitana Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto; to właśnie przy ich pomocy stłumił płomienie Ryujin Jakki, ochraniając siebie i dwóch innych Quincy podczas pomocy fałszywemu Yhwachowi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strony 13-16 * Kierując palec w stronę przeciwnika, jest w stanie wystrzelić cienką wiązkę ognia mogącą przebić się przez jego ciało. Jest na tyle potężny, że był w stanie przebić osobę tak silną jak Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 550, strona 17 * : Podobnie jak w Burner Finger 1, moc tej techniki koncentruje się w 2 palcach. Siła rażenia jest tak wielka, że tworzy kilkunastometrowy słup ognia i powoduje poważne straty w najbliższym otoczeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 13-15 * : Bazz-B koncentruje płomienie na swojej stopie i jednym dotknięciem podłoża jest w stanie je spalić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 8-9 Broń duchowa Broń duchowa: Używając swoich mocy Quincy, Bazz-B jest w stanie skoncentrować energię jak i cząsteczki duchowe w celu przekształcenia ich w broń. * : Strzały Bazz-B mają ponadprzeciętną siłę, są w stanie bezproblemowo wyrwać rękę oraz część wnętrzności przeciwnikowi Shinigami rangi wicekapitana. Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, przedstawiono go na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi